Changes
by codexfawkes
Summary: The only true constant in the 'Verse was nothing stayed the same. No one knew that better than the crew of Serenity.


The only true constant in the 'Verse was nothing stayed the same. No one knew that better than the crew of Serenity. As soon as the Alliance had triggered River's programming nothing was going to be the same. Now with Wash and Book gone, Mal and 'Nara shiftin terms and Kaylee getting her doc like she wanted nothin was right on the ship anymore. Jayne sat in his bunk brooding, trying to make all the new parts of things fit together. Like taking Vera apart cleanin and oilin her up then puttin her back together again.

Book had left the ship months before he'd paid for helpin'em with his life. So despite the sting of his loss, Jayne was used to him not being around day to day. He'd never of admitted it but when 'Nara'd been gone Jayne'd missed the elegant companion. She were crew an a part of the rest of them. Now that she was back though, things were still off. She didn't take on clients no more. Choosin Mal over money n'everythin else. Now Jayne liked Mal well enough and could even 'knowledge 'Nara thinkin he's right shiny, but given up all that cashy money just fer Mal was mighty stupefyin. Funnier thing was she weren't taken on Mal either. It'd been three months since she'd decided to stay and she weren't bunkin up with Mal yet. Not even swappin spit. He, Kaylee and surprisingly the Doc had a bet going to see how long it'd take'm to get to sexin. That Mal hadn't even attempted to make a move on 'Nara just proved he was more moon brained than the girl, not that she were really crazy no more. Jayne felt a tightening in his chest when he thought about the girl and swiftly turned his mind in a different direction.

Kaylee still made sense, she was pretty much the same just sadder as were ta be expected what with Book and Wash dyin on'em like that. Simon helped her. Let her cry when she done needed it and distracted her when it got too much. Jayne'd been sure that Kaylee'd get sick of the Doc right quick but she weren't. Maybe cuz he'd loosened up, weren't so concerned with stayin clean or actin perfect. Even showed a knack fer tellin dirty jokes. Sumthin Jayne always appreciated. The Doc's new calm had everythin to do with the moonbrain improvin so much. Continuing to ignore the involuntary reaction, he turned his mind to Zoe. She were hurtin as was to be expected but there was joy there too. The doc had confirmed it right after they got Serenity flying again, Zoe was expecting. Had a little piece a Wash inside to help her heal. Jayne's mind was suddenly filled with the memory of the night Zoe'd told them all. They'd just finished dinner and were about to start clearing the table when she stood, hands pressed to her stomach.

First from the nervous expression Jayne thought she was gonna be sick and started to scoot his chair back. "I…" she began pausing to lick her lips nervously. "Well the thing is I'm expecting. Doc here tells me in about seven months I'll be holding a little Wash." She told them. Silence ruled for about two seconds before the noise started. Chairs scrapped back and Kaylee was bouncin and everyone was talkin at once and Zoe was glowin wit happiness. In the chaos the girl slipped away from her seat next to Jayne and soon returned holding a rectangle of metal to her chest like she was protectin it. She slid up to Zoe, waitin to be noticed. "Whatchya got there River?" Zoe asked smiling down at her. River smiled shyly up at her, long fingers balancing the thin sheet of metal that were just bigger than a sheet of paper. "She saw, wasn't peeking no reading crew. But during the fixing, under the missing piece, she saw the fluttering. New life, seed growing warm and safe. Couldn't tell, bond had to be discovered, so she made this." River explained before turning the metal to reveal a picture she'd drawn. It was Zoe and Wash. They stood together as if posing, Zoe was smiling gently and Wash was beaming in his favorite Hawaiian shirt. They were both looking down at a bundle in Zoe's arms. There in a green blanket was a round faced baby, half a shade lighter than Zoe, with laughing blue eyes small brown curls with a drooly grin clutching a mini dinosaur.

"Certain variables necessitated neutrality. Had not yet decided which parental chromosome to follow." She told them after a long moment. Zoe reached for the drawing with trembling hands, her eyes bright with tears. River handed her the drawing, still smiling nervously as if unsure she should have done something so personal. After a long moment Zoe passed the drawing to Kaylee and stepped toward River. Not a sound was heard as the warrior woman stared down at the moonbrained girl then slowly hugged her. The embrace was brief but when it ended they were both grinning at each other even as tears rolled down their cheeks. "So who's building me a crib?" Zoe asked turning back to the group. As if a switch had been flipped everyone started chatterin again. Jayne found himself starin at the girl as she moved back toward him near their chairs. He'd understood every gorram thing she'd said. Either the girl were gettin better or he was gettin worse.

Jayne cursed, annoyed that his thoughts kept comin back to her. He remembered when he'd first seen her. Naked an terrified poppin outta that cryo box. He'd reacted physically, like any normal man to seein a naked girl. That was overpowered by the anger and shock at someone abusin the delicate thing. Then on Ariel when he'd desperately tryin ta rid himself of the Tams and he'd finally realized what those Alliance freaks had done to her. Understood that she'd been a sane, smart girl an they'd tortured her. Cracked open her skull an cut on her brain. Jayne knew then none of it was her fault, that he couldn't just hand'em over. Money be damned. So he'd forgiven her slice'n him and she'd forgiven his betrayal. Didn't mean he wanted 'em around, would a been right happy to leave'm planet side but it weren't gonna be him ta do it.

Then at the Maidenhead when that damned commercial had flipped her switch it was the most arousin thing he'd ever seen. The tiny little thing in her fluttery dress casually takin out man after man as if simply dancin. When he'd been able to move, to grab her from behind, his breath left him when her deadly delicate hand grabbed his John Thomas. Far as everyone thought she'd been squeezin hard, threatenin to maim him without words. Truth was despite his pained expression, River'd been doin the opposite of hurtin. Fact was if'n he hadn't gotten elbowed in the face he might of embarrassed himself.

When she'd dived through those blast doors Jayne'd been horrified. No one deserved a room full of hungry Reavers. If'n he coulda moved or was a braver or stupider man he'd a hauled himself over and opened them damned doors. Instead he just lay there, starin at the dark metal like the others tryin not to think about what was happenin to that damned moonbrained girl. Then just when it looked like they'd have to tell Mal Reavers got her, those doors slid open. There she was, covered in blood, sweat and grime in her warriors stance surrounded by dead Reavers an them blades clasped in her hands. Blood rushed from his head right to his nethers at the sight and the memory affected him the same. In that moment she was fierce, terrified, beautiful, arousin, crazy and a genius all at once. Never wanted anyone as much as he wanted River in that moment. Still wanted her, but was smart enough to know she'd never want him.

River turned on her bunk fitfully. Serenity was sleeping. The crew were all in their bunks sound asleep, except River and the man called Jayne. She could feel the tension rolling off him in waves, waves that called her name. Jayne had always been the easiest to read. His emotions poured off him and his thoughts were simple. Had predictable patterns. His thought patterns, actions and emotions all lined up. What you see is what you get. No riddles or hidden meaning or tucked away thoughts, he was open, at least to her. River knew his problems with her and Simon were more about fear of the Alliance than anything else. Even the name calling was mostly without malice. She knew that, always had. Mostly he kept her at arms length for fear of wanting to be closer. Jayne was attracted to River, and it bothered him. Saw her as a child, weak and unstable. And he'd been right but now things were different. The weight of Miranda wasn't screaming at her anymore, the dead had been purged from her as the message flooded the verse and with each Reaver dropped she'd reclaimed another part of her mind. That combined with the drugs Simon found to rebalance the chemicals in her brain she truly was as sane as she was going to get. Her speech however seemed unlikely to recover. Too much damage had been done. She still had nightmares sometimes and would at times have visible frustration with her grabbled speech patterns and need to occasionally retreat from strong emotions. But there were no more fits, no more losing control. She was a leaf on the wind.

River frowned once more as a particularly strong wave of emotion crashed off of Jayne, he was still thinking about her. River sighed then sat up a determined gleam in her eyes. Slipping silently to her feet she padded out of her room and headed toward the bridge. Pausing at the end of the crew corridor River blended into the shadows, concentrating on each crew member in turn making sure they were all where they were supposed to be. Reassured she crossed to the hatch leading to Jayne's bunk and slid it carefully open. River felt him tense then relax as he identified her feet coming down the ladder. Jumping lightly down skipping the last rung, she moved to stand in front of him. She gazed at him, taking in the disgruntled expression, rumpled blankets and long bare legs coming out of worn baggy gym shorts. His upper body, wide and muscular, was also devoid of clothing and for a moment the sheer amount of exposed skin distracted her.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably as the gorram moonbrained girl stared at him. Made him feel like a ruttin piece of meat. Didn't help she were only wearin a tiny pair of those skin tight shorts an a sleeveless shirt a Kaylee's. Her pink little tongue darted out to wet her lips and Jayne had to stifle a groan. "What in the hell are ya starin at girl?" Jayne growled. "Jayne." River replied simply. "Yeah, well Jayne's tryin ta sleep. So get your crazy pi gu outta here." He ordered. "Dormancy is not achieved in illuminated surroundings, his claim is counterintuitive." River said with a small smile. "You callin me a liar?" Jayne challenged standing. "Deflection, not falsehood." She assured him. Jayne stared at her a moment before nodding and sitting back down. River took a hesitant step toward him. "She could not find Morpheus, Jayne has been feeling out loud, vivid reds washing over her unbidden." River told him. "Morfy-whosit?" Jayne asked confused. "Morpheus, God of sleep." River explained with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Lemme get this straight, yur sayin you can't sleep cause I'm thinkin too loud?" he asked sounding annoyed. River nodded and walked over to the bed. Taking the pillow she turned it lengthwise and leaned against the long side wall the bed was attached to as Jayne turned his head to watch her. Ignoring the weight of his curious gaze River climbed onto his bunk, sitting at the head of the bed leaning against the pillow. Stretching her legs out in front of her, River made herself comfortable before looking over at Jayne. "Place cranium here." she encouraged patting her lap with a smile.

Jayne stared at her for a long moment before replying. "No ruttin way." He told her shaking his head. River sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "He is being ridiculous. She will not hurt, seeks only to soothe." She assured him patting her lap temptingly. Jayne squinted at her in confusion. "Why are you tryin to help me sleep Moony?" he asked. "When he sleeps, she will sleep." River replied simply. Everything sensible in him was screamin this were a bad idea, the rest of him was more then happy to oblige. Very slowly Jayne turned his back on her, swinging his powerful legs up onto the bunk and laying down, head cradled by her thighs. "I ain't too heavy for ya am I girl?" he asked softly as she turned out the light. "No, she is quite comfortable." River replied. One small hand went to his head, thin agile fingers raking gently through his short cropped hair, massaging his scalp. The other perched on his shoulder, idly tracing random patterns on his skin. Jayne began to relax and soon he was on the edge of sleep. Just before sleep overtook him Jayne thought he heard River whisper "Can I keep you?" But when he woke in the morning she was gone.

Mal was an idiot. T'weren't no way around it. Delusions of grandness , that's what lil crazy called it. His plans never went right, in fact the easier he thought it'd be the more of 'em tended ta get shot. No two words Jayne dreaded from Mal more'n easy peasey. It's how they once again got themselves pinned by Patience tryin to kill `em. A shot richoted off the pile of wood they were crouched behind, snipers. Another thing Mal'd been wrong about, he'd swore since they was meetin in town Patience wouldn't risk innocent folk by having snipers. Zoe'd been hit in the right shoulder in the first burst of sniper fire. Jayne figured there were two but he couldn't get a good shot. Mal'd gotten a deep graze on the temple an it was bleedin worse'n Zoe's shoulder. They'd tried radioing the ship fer help but the damn thing got shot right outta Mal's hand.

"Hold yur fire!" Patience yelled to her men suddenly. "Hold it I said!" she screamed an edge of panic to her voice. The rain of gun fire stopped abruptly at Patience's command, the sudden silence ringing in his ears. Jayne looked at Zoe and shook his head, it had to be a trick. "Jayne, aerial girls are eliminated, collect unfriendly weaponry please." A calm voice called out. His eyes widened in surprise, a grin spreading across his face. "That you crazy girl?" Jayne called out. "Affirmative ape man." River answered amused. Jayne looked over at Mal and Zoe shooting them a grin. "I'm gettin real fond a that girl." He told them before schooling his face into his most intimidating sneer and stepping out into the open, Vera pointed at the nearest gunman. Jayne looked around taking in the frozen ticked off looking gun hands and Patience sitting on that damned horse a hers with River sittin behind her, that Reaver killin machete at the older woman's throat and gleamin in the sun. "Zoe, Captain proceed to the borough please." River called out. Jayne could hear Mal arguin with Zoe bout retreatin on crazy's word, he saw lil bit roll her eyes at the sound. "Argue later, survive now." River called out annoyed. "Alright boys, just drop 'em in this here trough one at a time. You first." Jayne ordered gesturing Vera at the man he'd originally aimed at. The five men looked at Patience unsure of what to do. "Do it you fools." She snapped. Reluctantly each man dumped his weapons in the water.

"Give Jayne payment." River ordered. Patience didn't respond so River nicked her neck, causing a thin line of blood to run down her throat. "Pay Jayne." She demanded again. This time Patience removed the pouch of money from her belt and tossed it to Jayne, who caught it one handed. In a flash River had removed the blade from the older woman's throat and hit her on the head with the hilt, knocking Patience unconscious. Sheathing the vicious looking weapon River jumped off the horse and moved to stand back to back with Jayne. Jayne grinned and swung Vera onto his back takin a defensive stance, the matching smirks on their faces invited the men to come at them. Instead the five men turned tail and ran, scatterin like scared mice. "Ruttin cowards!" Jayne yelled after them. "Ruinin my fun." He complained as the mule pulled up beside them. "Come on, let's get out of here before the Captain passes out." Zoe said sliding into the passenger seat gingerly. River hopped into the drivers seat while Jayne climbed into the back with the woozy Mal. Five minutes later the mule was parked back in the cargo bay where Simon, Kaylee and Inara were waiting. As Mal and Zoe were led into the infirmary River darted to the bridge to get them out into the black.

Once they were safely out of atmo River engaged the auto pilot and stopped in her bunk to stow her blade before heading to the infirmary. "She's right Mal, it's only fair." Jayne's voice said causing River to pause. "I'm not sayin she didn't earn an extra percent or two, I'm just sayin our little tross needs to be realizin I'm the Captain of this boat and I'll be the one givin the orders." Mal replied. A bolt of annoyance shot through River at his words. She took a deep breath and calmed her mind before entering the infirmary. "River, there you are. Are you alright?" Simon asked worried. "She is uninjured, can cease worrying." She assured him patting her brothers arm before moving to stand by Zoe. "All is well?" she asked. "Thanks to you, Doc says we're both fine." Zoe said smiling her hand on her barely rounded stomach. "Yes, speaking of that." Simon began turning toward Mal. "It is in my medical opinion that until after the child is born Zoe shouldn't be going out on anymore jobs. If she'd lost anymore blood today she would have been in danger of losing the pregnancy." He informed them. Kaylee clapped a horrified hand over her mouth as Zoe inhaled sharply at this news. Inara placed a comforting hand on her leg as River stepped closer protectively. Even Jayne looked concerned. "Alright, decisions been made. Til Zoe's got a bouncin baby Washburne, River here will take her place. Means we're gonna need us a back up pilot for those hasty exits." Mal said firmly. "I'll do it. I'm already familiar with the shuttle controls and I've been told the ship handles much the same way. With a bit of practice I'm sure I could be an adequate back up. Also since I'm no longer taking on clients, I could use the income." Inara spoke up sending a private smile toward Mal. Mal grinned back at her for a long moment before switching back into captain mode. "Good, now we got just one more issue to discuss. River I'm all kinds of appreciative that you came for us. No denyin that you saved our pi gu's from a right sticky situation. But I'm the captain of this crew and you can't be issuin orders to me, dong ma?" Mal asked. "Comprehension achieved. To avoid future lapses she suggests a standing order. River and Jayne protect family and all wounded fall back." She said fixing Mal with a look. Mal shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, knowing full well the wounded tended to be him. "It does make sense sir, seeing as you'll be down a hand for the next several months." Zoe reasoned. "Alright I can see the sense in that, but one of you gets hurt you fall back. No thrilling heroics." Mal ordered.

Jayne had a secret. Once a week he made sure he took a shower immediately after his crazy girl. Steam in the room still smelled like her, an he could picture that lithe little body all wet an nekkid. An while the feelin was on 'im he'd take a big handful a that earthy hair soap she used an bring himself off, the scent of her all around him. Sometimes he felt powerful guilty, like he was goin to the special hell. Rest of the time he figured a bit a fantasizin were better than findin relief with her. Lot less likely ta get him spaced or di-sected. Jayne approached the showers ready for a bit a relaxin when he realized the shower was still occupied. After two months he'd timed her movements pretty gorram good an couldn't help feel thrown by the change. He hesitated just long enough for the door to slide open and bring him face to face with a robe clad River. Her face was flushed from the heat of the water, her movements liquid an relaxed. "All yours." She murmured a sensual smile on her face, her voice all low an silky. She brushed passed him, her warm arm grazing his tightenin groin as he fought for control. Once she was outta sight Jayne hurried into the shower room, lockin the door an tuggin off his clothes. As he reached for the controls to turn the water on Jayne noticed sumthin was off, sumthin just didn't seem right. Steppin under the stream a hot water he realized what were different.

The air, it didn't smell like her…it smelled like him. The scent of his soap, slightly spicy stuff his ma makes an sends him. Was she…had she…Jayne was suddenly rock hard at the thought a River in there pleasin herself, usin his soap ta smell him like he used hers. He stood there mind whirlin, a fantasy playin out cross his mind. He could see it all in vivid detail. Long dark hair wet an stickin, back pressed against the waterproof tiles ta steady her tremblin legs. Nimble little hands slidin over pale wet skin. One hand cuppin a breast, the other delvin 'tween thighs slippin an slidin in rhythm. He could see it so real, like it were happenin right in front a him. With a shocked cry Jayne dropped to a knee, spurtin without even touchin himself. After collectin his wits Jayne quickly washed and returned to his bunk, embarrassed by his lack of control.

As he brooded in his bunk Jayne started thinkin on how he'd never fantasized quite so real before, an maybe just maybe the reader girl sent the thing into his head all sneaky like. More he thought about it, more it made sense. Girls a reader, must a been pickin up on what he was doin an decided ta punish him. Weren't his fault she'd gotten all hot an sane an dangerous, fightin like she did all bendy. Man had a right to a few harmless fantasies didn' he? Didn' see him botherin her fer actual sexin did she? Weren't fair a her to put things in his head like that. Make him lose control like a horny teenager. Weren't right.

Jayne shoved his feet into his boots and headed outta his bunk. He found her on the bridge starin out at the black all thoughtful like. He walked in an slid the door shut with a soft click before sitting in the co-pilots chair every inch of his body humming with fury. "T'weren't fair lil bit, you doin what you did. I know I shouldn'a been takin my thinkin so far, but ya didn' have ta go puttin pictures in my head. Torturin me wit what I ain't never gonna have an makin me lose control like that. T'were just plain mean." He told her not looking at her his voice and body tense with barely controlled anger. She turned to face him, confusion on her delicate features. "She isn't cognizant of his meaning." River replied bemused. Jayne was quiet, puzzling out what she'd said for a long moment. "I'm meanin lil crazy that you picked up on me thinkin bout you when I been sexin myself an decided ta get even. Put them powerful pictures in my head a you touchin yurself, usin my soap ta smell me the way I been doin wit yurs. Now I ain't sayin ya didn' have a right be bothered, but ya didn't have ta make me see all that an lose control way ya did. Just ain't right doin that to a grown man." He ranted.

River's mouth dropped open in surprise, her big brown eyes staring at him as he shifted uncomfortably. "Did not seek to punish, sent no thoughts to torment. Felt his lust, months now, did not read to discover it's cause. No reading crew, only emotions, can't escape them. Crash over her like a tide. Didn't realize he was thinking of her. Used his soap because… she has been thinking of him." River told him blushing. Jayne looked over at her unsure. "You really ain't been readin my thoughts, seein what I been doin? Didn't put them pictures in my head?" he asked. "No reading crew, did not plant seeds in fertile ground." She assured him. Jayne fell quiet again and after a moment stood heading for the door. He grasped the handle to open the door and paused looking back at her over his shoulder. "Next time yur feelin me all worked up like that, lustin like ya said. Go on an take a look at what I been wantin, an if'n you was agreeable." He told her before opening the door and walking out.

A few days later River set Serenity down on Greenleaf. They were planning to restock the ship and spend a few days relaxing before meeting up with Monty for their next job. Zoe, Kaylee, Simon, River and Jayne all piled into the mule and headed into a town called Rosewood. Simon and Jayne went off in search of medical supplies and to pick up the post, Zoe to arranging her refueling leaving River and Kaylee to buy food stuffs. At the appointed time Jayne returned to the mule. Everyone was either climibing into the mule or loading shopping into it, except River. She was standing next to it, her left leg bent, her foot on the front end. The side of her fluttery skirt were hiked up as she strapped a new holster to her thigh. She looked up and beamed at him offering him a small gun for inspection. It was a small .45, tiny but powerful just like her. "That there is a right shiny weapon lil bit." He praised gently slipping it into the exposed holster. His calloused fingers slid across her thigh, the movement hidden by the bunched up material of her skirt. Heat shot into her belly as their eyes locked. "Remember what I told ya." He said softly before turning to help Simon load the crate of medical supplies.

Before long River was sitting in the back of the mule between Jayne and Kaylee, her leg pressed against his. As soon as the mule started moving Jayne let himself slip into his favorite River fantasy. River sat beside him, letting Jayne's vivid thoughts fill her up, crashing over her. Her body ridged with tension, breathing deep and heavy. She could feel him, hands searching, lips, tongue, friction of stubble across smooth tender skin. His bulk, hard muscle pressing her down. Filling her, overwhelming her, surrounding her. River screwed her eyes tightly shut, head back against the seat, chest thrust forward as if toward an invisible lover, white knuckled hands clutching the seat as her hips squirmed, biting her lip to keep from calling out his name as a small keening noise of desire worked it's way out of her throat. "You okay River? You look like you're in pain." Kaylee asked concerned. Her eyes flew open, wide and dilated to see Simon peering back at her looking worried. "Mei mei, are you alright?" he asked. Forcing herself to smile and nod at her brother, River made her body relax. "She's fine ge ge." She assured him waiting impatiently for Simon and Kaylee to stop peering at her, before reclosing her eyes and delving back into the fantasy Jayne was weaving inside his head.

Once back on Serenity the others watched bemused as Jayne and River unloaded the mule in record time before heading off in different directions with simultaneous shouts of "I'll be in my bunk," and "I'll be in shower," respectively. "Am I the only one found that whole thing disturbing?" Mal asked. "No sir, that was down right eerie them mirroring each other like that." Zoe agreed frowning as the others nodded. "Could our little tross be picking up on some bit of Jayne?" Mal asked. "It certainly is possible, if Jayne were having some strong emotions they could overwhelm her blocks, River might very well be flooded with them." Simon confirmed. "Jayne was looking pretty hard at the brothel on our way out of town sir. Could be River got caught up in Jayne's…longings." Zoe suggested. Simon blanched and shuddered mutely at the idea. "Poor thing, no wonder she was breathin so hard an squirmin around like she was. Jayne got her all worked up without even realizin it." Kaylee said sympathetically. "Well let's not embarrass the girl, not a mention of it." Mal ordered heading toward the mess.

Jayne lay in a sweaty spent heap on his bed. He'd never come so hard as he'd just done after weavin that fantasy for his River-girl. It'd made him twice as hot knowin she was right beside him, seein it all, feelin her shake. He were concentratin so hard on makin it good for her even her brothers voice hadn't distracted him. Pulling off the rest of his clothes he hadn't taken time to remove, Jayne lay back with a grin. He was just about to drift off'ta sleep when he remembered her voice from behind him. "I'll be in the shower." She'd said. Jayne's eyes popped open as a frown settled onto his face. The shower? She'd headed straight for the shower? What for? Shouldn't she have gone to her bunk and finished herself off like he did? Isn't that what she'd a done if she'd liked what he showed her? So what she ran off to the showers to wash him off a her or some go se? Was she so turned off by the thought of him touchin her like that she had ta go wash him off as soon as she got the chance? Jayne swore, pounding the mattress with his fist; pissed at himself for wantin her so bad and pissed at her for not wantin him at all.

A few hours later River danced into the kitchen happily dropping into her seat next to Jayne's, ready to enjoy dinner and flirting. Only to realize he wasn't there. River stared at his empty place in confusion. "Where's Jayne?" she asked before she could help herself. "Still in his bunk I guess." Mal answered not meeting her gaze. She could feel embarrassment from Mal and Simon as well as amusement from the other women but couldn't guess it's cause. Taking some food River allowed herself to focus on Jayne. He was sleeping, dreaming about something that was making him feel hurt and angry. 'Probably dreaming about the lost Shepard again.' She told herself. River decided she'd make him up a plate and save it for when he awoke. It was this decision that had her sitting vigil in the lounge area of the mess pretending to read a book while the others went about their business. Eventually River ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for him to emerge.

It was late in the sleep cycle when River awoke and sensed Jayne had left his bunk. She could tell he was working out in the cargo bay and headed down there to see him. She stood in the shadows for a minute and watched him, admiring how his body moved so powerfully. River smiled and walked down the stairs toward his weight bench, waiting for him to acknowledge her. At the moment she crossed into his field of vision River felt a spike of anger and pain shoot toward her. She took a step back in surprise. Why was he angry with her? "Did…did she do something wrong?" she asked frowning. Jayne was silent as he kept lifting, if it weren't for the tightening in his jaw she'd of thought he hadn't heard her. "Why are you angry?" she tried again. "Just forget it girlie, forget the whole damned thing." He ground out not halting his surging arms. "Will not forget, wants an answer." River said getting annoyed. Jayne slammed the barbell back into place and sat up with a growl. "Gorram it girl, you don't get outta here right now yur gonna get a lot more then you bargained for." he spat angrily. "See! He is angry with her and she did nothing wrong. Won't forget, won't leave. He started this will damn well finish it." She replied hotly. Before she knew what he was about Jayne had stood, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall. His bulk pressed her back into the hard metal, one solid leg bent, his thigh pressed between her own with steady pressure holding her up, toes just barely scraping the ground.

"Oh I'll finish it alright." He growled into her face. "First yur gonna tell me what's so damned bothersome bout the thought a me touchin you that you gotta rush ta wash me off? You so disgusted by the idea of rim rat touchin yur lily white skin you gotta head right to the shower an scrub my thoughts off a ya?" Jayne demanded flooding her with anger, lust, passion, pain and something else. River stared up at him a smile slowly coming to her lips. "You mockin me girl?" Jayne sneered his large hand wrapping loosely around her slim throat. "He misunderstood. Jayne goes to his bunk, ensures privacy won't dare interrupt. They don't want to see him touching. She has no such promise. Simon, Kaylee and the others walk in with no thoughts of her needing privacy. Privacy to relieve tension only assured in the shower. Not washing him away, never away. Wants more of him. Touching, tasting, surrounding, filling." She said her hands coming up to run her fingers over his face and chest. Jayne shuddered at her words, the way she was touching him so innocent even as her hips rocked against his thigh.

Letting go of her throat Jayne wrapped his arms around her, crushing River to his chest. "You sure you want a mean ole hun dan like me River-girl? Cause once we go to my bunk there ain't gonna be no changing yur mind." He warned. "Is he sure? Once they mate they'll be like lobsters, not merely sexing. Is he prepared?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Lobsters?" Jayne asked confused. "They mate for life." River explained watching him. Jayne stared into her eyes a long moment. "Good, never did cotton to sharin." He said finally. River beamed up at him, all the while sliding against his solid thigh. "Oh yeah, I'm goin straight to hell." he groaned before breaking his own rule and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Jayne reluctantly broke away from her, letting River slide to her feet before taking her hand and leading her to his bunk. He opened the hatch and climbed down letting her follow as he hastily shoved his porn mags outta sight. He heard her coming down the ladder and engaging the lock. "Sorry it's kinda a mess, weren't expectin this." He told her turning to look at her.

Before he realized she'd moved Jayne found himself knocked back onto the bed with River looking down at him. "What the hell?" He growled not moving. A soft smile spread across her face as she knelt on the end of the bed where his knees hung over and slowly crawled up his body until she was straddling his waist, hands on his shoulders her arms straight as she looked down at him. Jayne's eyes locked with hers right before her mouth descended on his. River kissed him, her tongue sweeping across his lips seeking entrance. At the feel of her tongue against his lips Jayne surged into action, his head turning for a better angle as he obligingly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms came up. Wrapping around her and crushing River to his chest, a moan bubbling up from his throat at the feel of her breasts pressed against him. They lay there kissing, hands roaming, their bodies pressed tightly together. Jayne slowly sat them up not breaking the kiss until they were upright. Her hands gripped the bottom of his t-shirt shoving it upwards. "Shirt off now." River insisted before diving in for another kiss. Jayne chuckled against her mouth before breaking the kiss and pulling off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the ground. He shivered watching River's eye darken with desire, her small hands exploring his chest. River gently shoved him back down and once more hovered over him, her hands and mouth lavishing attention on his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach. Jayne forced himself to remain still, to let her explore his body. When her tongue swept over his nipple Jayne moaned, clenching his fists so he wouldn't grab her and kiss her senseless. River reveled in being able to make him moan as she worked her mouth over his chest, alternately licking, sucking and biting. After several long minutes of worshipping his chest, River slowly kissed her way down his stomach raining kisses along the top edge of his pants, her hands moving to undo his belt. Realizing her intention Jayne gently grasped her shoulders and drew her back to his mouth. "Not so fast baby doll, we got all night fer that." He said before kissing her deeply again.

"Stand up darlin." He ordered gently taking control. River stood, unsure what he was going to do. Jayne stood and moved closer before grasping the hem of her dress and slowly peeling it off of her. Jayne stepped back, dropping her dress on the floor gazing hungrily at her panty clad body, delighting in the blush that spread down to her belly. Sweeping River into his arms, Jayne then gently laid her out on the bunk before stretching out on his side next to her. "My turn." He told her his gravelly voice sending shivers down her spine. Jayne's hand began to caress her from the forehead down and where his fingers trailed his mouth followed. Feather light kisses across her forehead, down her nose, across her cheeks, caressing her lips, slipping down her chin and across her throat, pausing to nuzzle her neck sucking and nipping at the skin marking her as his. By the time his head dropped to the tops of her breasts Rivers breathing was erratic, breathy moans escaping her throat as he tasted her skin. Jayne kissed his way across her breasts, deliberately avoiding her hardened nipples until River growled in frustration and tugged his head to where she wanted him. Jayne flattened his tongue, swiping across her dusky pink nipple, the fingers of his left hand caressing one breast as he nibbled on the other, wringing moans of pleasure from her throat.

Jayne delighted in how responsive she was as he sucked her into his mouth. River whimpered, her hands coming up to press him closer, Jayne's mouth creating such amazing sensations, sucking, nipping and licking. Jayne released his mouths hold on her, causing River to growl in protest before he latched onto the other side. Jayne's hand skimmed her ribs and caressed her stomach before slipping down to fiddle with the edge of her panties, trying to ask permission without removing his mouth from her flesh. "Touch me Jayne, please touch me." River said breathless parting her legs in a clear invitation. Jayne groaned against her as his fingers dipped under the soft cotton for the first time. Jayne gently ran his fingers through her soft curls a few times before sliding his index finger along the seam of her body, opening her flesh, the pad of his finger effortlessly finding her bundle of nerves caressing and teasing causing River to mew in pleasure rocking her hips against his hand. Peppering kisses across her breasts his hand worked between her thighs making River shiver in need.

"Jayne…please…" she begged arching into him. "Please what? Tell me what you need baby an I'll give it to you." Jayne said looking deeply into her eyes. "She…fingers inside me now, so empty Jayne." River gasped grinding her hips against his hand. Jayne grinned down at her, trailing his hand down her wet cleft and pressed his index finger into her heat feeling how tight she was. "You ever do this before darlin?" he asked concerned. "No, is that okay?" River asked biting her lip to keep from demanding he move his hand. "Yur damn tight baby, an I'm a big man. I don't wanna hurt ya." He said starting to move his finger in her body. "That's…what fingers…are for…stretch the way." She panted pushing her hips into his hand. Jayne couldn't help the slow grin that spread across his face at her words. "More." She panted after a minute or so. "Nother finger." River demanded before kissing him. Jayne slowly slid his middle finger in next to the first. Delving deep into her body, he could feel the flexible barrier, his heart pounding in desire. Knowing he was the only man to touch her this way meaning more than he ever thought it could. Suddenly she was coming undone beneath him as he moved a third finger into her liquid heat. With a harsh groan she pulsed around his digits, his thumb grinding against her clit as she came.

Jayne slowly moved his hand away, loving the way she moaned in protest. He stood and drew her panties off her body, leaving her open to his gaze as he shed the last of his clothing. Jayne climbed back onto the bed coming to rest between her thighs, bracing himself above her on his arms. "You sure you want this River? You don't haffta." He said softly. "Want you Jayne, make me yours." She answered eyes full of desire. Jayne knelt back slightly using his arms to guide her hips to the right angle. The first touch of her heat against the head of his cock had him struggling not to just slam into her. "Jayne, please." River begged pushing her hips up causing him to slide in a bit. "Easy girl, lemme lead." He cautioned holding her still. Then with a hiss Jayne slowly but steadily slid into her until he felt resistance. "Don't stop." She pleaded rocking her hips. "Gonna hurt." He warned clenching his teeth. "Don't care." River replied panting. Jayne nodded and drew back his hips wringing a whimper of protest from her lips. "Ain't leavin ya." Jayne soothed hovering for a second almost all the way out of her. "Ready?" he asked. River locked eyes with Jayne and nodded. On impulse he leaned down, kissing her deeply seconds before snapping his hips forward burying himself completely, tearing through her hymen, filling her as he swallowed her surprised scream of pain. Jayne froze, forcing himself to remain still as he gently kissed her, murmuring apologies. Sooner than he would have thought possible her arms were winding around him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as her hips began to rock against him.

"Jayne move, please move." River breathed rocking against him. Jayne tentatively began to move, thrusting gently into her soft and shallow. "More, more." She keened thrusting her hips firmly against him. Jayne grit his teeth and increased the force slightly. River growled in frustration, her arms shooting up her hands forcing him to look into her eyes as she planted her feet on the mattress, legs bent her thighs cradling his hips. "Only going to say this once, ta ma de." River ground out slamming her hips into him punctuating each syllable of the curse. Jayne growled bracing one arm on the bed, the other under her ass and locking blue eyes with brown slammed full into her. River moaned, her slim hips meeting him thrust for thrust as they raced toward the edge. Jayne knew he wouldn't last much longer and swiftly brought the hand from underneath her to grind down on her clit. It was too much, River jerked biting his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came. Jayne felt her quake around him and with a strangled cry followed her over the edge flooding her body. He collapsed on top of her unable to move for several long moments. Coming to his senses Jayne tried to roll off of her but River held him tight.

They ended up tangled together in a mess of bed clothes and limbs, River on her back with Jayne partially on top of her, his head resting just below her breasts with most of his bulk on the mattress between her legs. Her heels rested comfortably on his lower back, her long fingers playing with his short hair. Jayne had one hand laying next to them playing with the long strands of her hair, the other tucked under her, his thumb lazily stroking the side of her breast. "Jayne stop, nothing to feel guilty about." River told him softly. "Not feelin guilty, not 'xactly. More like…I ain't good enough er sumthin." He muttered. "Simon's voice, ape man rim rat." She said with a sigh. "Well it's true ain't it? I ain't educated like you, or from some shiny core world with delicate manners n'such. I'm a merc, a hired gun. I kill people , an spit, an pay fer whores, an tell dirty jokes. Got all manner a badness in me. Aw hell baby girl, I ain't what a shiny thing like you oughta settle for." He finished with a grumble. "She speaks in garbled riddles, brain broken can't be fixed. Dancer outsides with assassin filling. Dangerous, crazy, reader, weapon, pilot, woman. Jayne is stirred by her killing room full of nightmares, others repulsed, terrified want to forget. Both have all manner of badness, want each other anyway. Not settling any more than he is, so stop thinking that." River replied in the same half annoyed tone he'd used. Jayne moved, raising himself up to lock eyes with her, his arms holding himself above her. "So what yur sayin is, I'm yur lobster." He said smirking his eyes full of affection. "Less with the talkin, more with the sexin." River growled in a fair imitation of his voice. "I done created a monster." He teased leaning down to capture her lips.

The next morning everyone was sitting around the table having breakfast. Zoe was eyeing Mal's coffee cup enviously, Mal was trying to keep his eyes open, Inara and Kaylee were discussing dinner options for the fresh food they'd acquired and Simon was lost in a medical text on child birth. River sat beside Jayne doing her best to give no outward acknowledgement to him. Jayne was eating his eggs one handed while the other teased her inner thigh under the table. His blunt thick fingers brushed her core causing a small whimper to erupt from her throat. They both froze eyes scanning the table for any sign her slip had been heard. Relaxing when no one seemed to notice, Jayne reluctantly withdrew his hand from her lap and reached for his coffee. Despite the necessity River wished he hadn't removed his hand. Needing some sort of friction she shifted in her chair, sliding her legs into a wider stance and rolled her hips forward using her own weight and the unyielding wood to bring welcome pressure. River resumed her meal unconsciously rocking in her seat. It was a very slight movement, a subtle roll of the hips that would have gone unnoticed, except Jayne was tuned into her now. His food forgotten Jayne watched her move, getting harder by the second. A groan of pure lust ripped from his throat when River meet his gaze, deliberately rolling her hips forward.

They froze again at the sound, this time turning to see five sets of eyes on them. Jayne opened his mouth to explain away the noise but nothing came out, he just looked helplessly back at River. "Jayne and I have decided we are lobsters. As such his vocal response was appropriate in context of the stimuli." River told them all calmly. Mal and Inara looked amused, clearly thinking they were playing some kind of game. Zoe seemed thoughtful, Kaylee was looking confused and Simon was frowning as if he were trying to remember something important. "Lobsters? Meanin ya pinched him or somethin? That why you made that funny noise?" Kaylee asked. "Guess I deserved it, I pinched her first." Jayne said a small smirk on his face. "Alright have your fun fightin on each other but don't break anything I need." Mal told them with a smirk of his own. River took the last bite of her protein cakes as Jayne turned back to his eggs. "River?" Zoe asked confusion and wonder in her voice. "Yes Zoe." She replied glancing at Jayne before taking a sip of rarely had juice.

"River I…" Zoe tried again trailing off uncertainly. "I said _yes_, Zoe." River returned emphasizing the word yes. "Lobsters?" Zoe questioned in an amused tone as she sat further back in her chair crossing her arms under her chest. "No weirder than dinosaurs." Jayne defended looking at the first mate defiantly. "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Mal asked looking between the three of them. The others were watching the exchange with bemusement, when River inexplicably raised her hand and knocked on Jayne's forehead. He looked down at her with an amused yet affectionate smile and nodded. After a long quiet moment she looked at Mal with a soft smile. "One thing you need to know about lobsters." She said standing up. "They mate for life. We are lobsters, we are mated." River told them settling herself onto Jayne's lap. Simon's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open and his face flushing as he watched his little sister perch happily on the mercenaries lap. "No, no mei mei, tell me you didn't." he groaned miserably. "She cannot do that ge ge. Don't worry she is very happy with her choice, very happy." River said her lips curving into a mischievous smile, her voice dropping into a tone of smugness on the last two words. "How happy?" Kaylee blurted out leaning forward. "Multiply." River answered in the same tone, snuggling back into Jayne's chest as he wrapped his arms around her a cocky grin on his face. He squeezed her tight for a moment, he liked hearin his girl brag about how good he'd made her feel. "Didn't hear that, didn't hear." Simon mumbled distressed his eyes closing.

"Jayne." Mal began clearly trying to keep ahold of his temper. "Did you…_violate_ River?" he asked dangerously as he stood. "Course not Mal! You know I ain't never forced myself on a lady." Jayne replied offended by the question. "So you didn't sex her?" Mal asked calming down a bit. "Well now that ain't what ya asked. You asked if'n I violated her. I didn't, I sexed her up good an proper." Jayne declared proudly. Simon emitted a sound of distress and slumped onto the table top. Kaylee broke into giggles at Jayne's response, while Zoe and Inara struggled not to laugh at Mal's instant reaction. Mal furiously tried to pull his gun from his holster, not realizing the safety strap was still in place. "I'm gonna shoot you." Mal threatened his face red. "Just as soon as I get this gorram gun…Zoe shoot him." Mal ordered giving up on his own weapon. "I don't rightly think so sir." Zoe said standing to face him. "What?" Mal exclaimed. "I'm not gonna shoot him." Zoe repeated. "Well why the hell not?" Mal cried. "Seems to me River would object to either of us shooting the man she loves as much as I objected to you threatening Wash." Zoe told him calmly. Mal froze at her words, his whole body tensing. "That was different. Wash was…I mean come on this is Jayne! Whorin, smokin, gun totin badass! And she ain't you, River's just a little…" Mal defended. "Reaver killer." River said interrupting him. "She is an Alliance trained, moonbrained assassin. Seems like a perfect fit to us." River told them quietly.

Simon had sat up at her firsts word, staring at his sister. "Mei mei, don't." he pleaded. "Don't what, speak the truth?" she asked him gently. Mal stood there staring at River in surprise, deflated somewhat. "Mal right after you found out I was pregnant you told me one of your biggest regrets was how hard you tried to keep me and Wash apart. Why the hell are you rushing to make that same mistake?" Zoe asked. Mal opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning on his heel and leaving. "My own gorram boat." He muttered disappearing toward the bridge. Zoe picked up her dishes and headed for the sink. "He'll come around." She said putting her things away. "Just don't screw it up." She said whacking Jayne on the back of the head as she too left the room. Inara stood and approached the new couple. "I will give you one chance to prove you are worthy of the treasure you've been given. Should you prove unworthy I'll shoot you myself." She told him. Jayne nodded his understanding, tightening his arms around River as if afraid the Companion was going to try and take her away. Satisfied Inara went to soothe Mal's ruffled feathers.

"Well I think it's all kinds a shiny. A mite on the unexpected side, but definitely shiny." Kaylee told them grinning. "Why did you knock on his head?" she asked suddenly remembering the maneuver. "Was seeking permission to access his thought processes." River replied. "She were askin if she could read me." Jayne explained at Kaylee's confused look. "River will you please get out of his lap?" Simon asked tensely. "Why she ain't hurtin nothin." Jayne challenged. "It's damaging my calm." Simon bit out. Jayne smirked at Simon, leaned further back in his chair and settled River more firmly in his lap. River rolled her eyes at their behavior. "Pointless posturing." She said with a sigh. Kaylee laughed nodding her agreement until Simon glared at her annoyed before turning back to his sister. "River, please tell me I misunderstood. Tell me that you didn't lose your virginity to…Jayne." Simon pleaded. "She will not lie to you Simon." She told him. "When?" he asked defeated. "Last night, twice. Again this morning." River told him her lips quirking up in a smile. "Three times? Whoa, guess your first was way better than mine." Kaylee breathed. River smiled at her friend. "Girl talk soon." She promised getting a smile from Kaylee.

Simon stood slowly as if pained and held his hand out to her. "Come one mei mei, let's go." He said wearily. "Go where?" Jayne growled protectively. "To the infirmary, so I can see what kind of damage your rutting did to her." Simon snapped back. Jayne gently slid River off his lap before he stood to face the young doctor. "Didn't do no damage, you think I'm a savage or sumthin? Yur actin like I just battered away at her like an animal. Like I don't care about her." Jayne defended trying to keep his temper in check. "You don't, all you care about is you!" Simon returned angrily. "Simon that ain't fair." Kaylee said frowning as Jayne took an angry step toward him. River stepped between them, glaring up at her brother. "She is not damaged and will not allow verbal abuse on chosen mate." River warned. "If you're telling the truth then let me do the exam, prove me wrong." Simon challenged. "Fine, but Jayne will come as well." River stated. Simon nodded, realizing if he argued she wouldn't let him perform the exam at all. River resignedly followed Simon out of the mess with Jayne close behind. Kaylee stared worriedly after them for a long moment before hurrying to find Zoe, she had a bad feeling about this.

They entered the infirmary, Simon turning on the lights then handed her a patient gown before turning his back to attach the newly acquired stirrups to the table. Once River was ready Jayne lifted her up to sit on the exam table, her legs hanging over the side. She looked at her brother with sadness and annoyance on her face as he stepped to her side. "Okay, let's start with the easy part." Simon said reaching for her left arm proceeding to inspect her arms and legs for bruises. Finding none he moved on and had her slip the gown down so it left her shoulders and back bare, ignoring Jayne's sounds of anger. Simon stared stonily at a rather large hickey on her collar bone before inspecting her back for signs of abuse. His gentle yet thorough inspection came to an abrupt halt when Simon found bruises on her hips, the size and shape clearly indicating large strong fingers had caused them. Simon glared up at Jayne before stalking to the comm to broadcast through the ship. "Mal, if you could come to the infirmary and bring your gun. I'd like to shoot Jayne now." He said with a deceivingly calm tone.

"What the gorram hell is your problem? I didn't hurt her!" Jayne defended furious. "Then why the hell is she covered in bruises?" Simon yelled back as Zoe and Mal walked in. Mal advanced angrily toward Jayne reaching for his gun. "Am not covered in bruises!" River spat out. "He marked her, she marked him. Enthusiastic hands and mouths during copulation, not abuse gorram it." She told them hotly. "Show me what you're talkin about." Zoe told Simon. He silently obliged, showing Zoe and Mal the bruises on his sisters skin before stepping back to continue glaring at the merc who put them there. "That's it? A love bite and a couple of bruises where he held her hips? Wash used to leave me with those same types of marks, you're going to call that abuse? I bet she gave him worse." Zoe defended. "I highly doubt that. My sister was a total innocent until…him." Simon sneered. "Jayne take off your shirt." Zoe ordered. Jayne narrowed his eyes but complied, peeling off his t-shirt revealing half a dozen hickeys and bite marks that River had given him. Zoe lifted a hand and moved her finger in a circle indicating he should turn so they could see his back. With a long suffering sigh Jayne turned his back on them and heard a choked gasp from Simon, a chuckle from Zoe and a low whistle from Mal at the road map of bright red scratches Rivers small hands had left behind. Some of which had dried blood indicating she'd broken the skin. "Wo de ma, she scratched the hell outta you." Mal breathed. Jayne turned back around, pulling his shirt back on impatiently. "Like she said, we marked each other. Ain't no big deal." He replied shrugging. "We done here or you gonna keep lookin for my mark on her?" he groused at her brother.

"I still haven't determined if there's any internal damage." Simon told him stiffly. "Internal? What yur gonna look up inside her?" Jayne asked horrified. "Well yes, it's called a pelvic exam." Simon defended. "Don't care what it's called, it ain't right." Jayne growled moving closer to River protectively. "I'll do it. I'm a trained medic and I've helped deliver children. I'll be able to tell if she's hurt." Zoe offered. River smiled at the older woman gratefully as she leaned into Jayne's side. "Alright Mal, Simon, go wait in the mess. Neither of you need to be here for this." Zoe ordered. Both men opened their mouths to protest until she dropped a casual hand to the gun on her hip. Once they'd gone and she shut the door behind them she turned back to the couple. "River, are you sore this morning?" she asked bluntly. "Yes, woke to a dull ache, is negligible." River replied honestly. "Wait, you was sore before we had another go this mornin? Gorram it River, ya shoulda said somethin I don't wanna hurt ya none." Jayne told her equal parts concerned and annoyed. River laid a calming hand on his arm smiling up at him. "She wanted you to touch her and love her this morning. Minimal ache that she could no longer feel once he was kissing her. No hurt or damage, only Jayne and pleasure." River assured him.

"You'll probably feel it for a few days since your muscles aren't used to it, but after that you should be fine." Zoe said smiling gently. "Is she going to look?" River asked tilting her head curiously. "No, don't need to. If Jayne had done anything that hurt you or you didn't want him to you'd of done the killing, not Mal of that feng le brother of yours." Zoe replied with a smirk. "They need so much looking after." River agreed with a smile. "Thanks Zoe, ya know for everything." Jayne said gruffly. Zoe smiled and patted his arm. "I'll go tell them you're fine. Hopefully they'll start to calm down." She told River before leaving the room. Once she'd left River hopped off the table and pulled the gown off, tossing it aside eagerly and pulling her own things back on. "I'm sorry I hurt ya." Jayne said looking at the faint bruises on her hips just before her dress fell into place. "For those, an…ya know…" he trailed off uncomfortably. River tugged her unders into place and jumped back on the table. She reached for Jayne tugging him so he was standing between her legs. She slid forward wrapping her long legs around his thighs, one small hand holding his belt the other pressed over his heart as she leaned back to look in his eyes. "Nothing to be sorry for my Jayne. She loved the things you did to her, likes that she can still feel you. Makes it real." River told him softly her brown eyes locked on his blue. "Also, she bloodied him too." River pointed out with a wicked grin as she reached around lightly running her nails down his back eliciting a surprised hiss when she hit a sore spot.

"Yur gonna be the death a me crazy girl." Jayne told her unable to keep the grin off his face. River ran her hands up his back, wrapping her arms around his neck tugging him closer. They were lost in a passionate kiss when Simon walked back in. "Zeng zu mu cao li shu, ben ren xi wang ni bu yu zheng*." He swore. Jayne broke the kiss only to glare at the doc before scooping River up and gently tossing her over his shoulder before walking out. "Bye Simon, we'll be in our bunk." She said brightly waving at him as she hung down Jayne's back. "Our bunk?" Simon could hear Jayne questioned as they moved away from the infirmary. "Ours." He heard River assert firmly. "Alright crazy girl, we'll move yur stuff later." Jayne's voice agreed as they disappeared from view. Simon slumped against the exam table in defeat for a long moment before springing away from it with a choked noise of horror. "Who knows what they did before she put her dress back on." Simon muttered to himself reaching for the disinfectant. Their bunk indeed.

Fin

* Great grandmother humping bunny, I wish you sterility.


End file.
